


Shaving

by LifeLover



Category: The Jack Benny Program
Genre: Based on the radio show portrayals more than the real life people, Blue-er than Lake Louise on a sultry summer day, Canon Character of Color, D/s undertones, Facial Shaving, Implied subspace, Jack is totally like a cat, Jack's eyes are blue, M/M, Trust Kink, Valeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: drabble on Rochester shaving Jack Benny and why he loves it so much.  Based more on how the radio character portrayals and less the real life people.





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twopinkcarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/gifts).



> I found this old drabble when scanning in my old art onto my laptop and I figured I'd type it up and post it. The first two paragraphs were what I had already - finished it up and am posting it now! I love the Jack Benny radio show and Rochester/Jack Benny is totally canon. Their sassy, fond bickering and obvious affection for each other give the impression of a married couple. Especially where Rochester takes up the role of loving caretaker in many episodes. Gifted to Mrs_Don_Draper who writes the best Classic Hollywood RPF and has pulled me into the lovely RPS pairing of George Burns/Jack Benny. Hope you all like! Implied trust kink and D/s undertones (Rochester is patient Dom, Jack is high-maintenance sub).
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some thought it was beneath him to do this for Jack Benny, but Rochester disagreed. Shaving Mr. Benny was one of his favorite parts of the day. After mixing the shaving foam together, his hands would then smooth the shaving foam onto Ja – Mr. Benny’s face, skin dark against the other’s pale cheeks.

 

He would carefully, carefully draw the razor along the skin and Jack – Jack would sigh softly and tip his head back to rest against his stomach, baring his throat trustingly. Rochester’s breath would hitch audibly. With a fond smile, he’d shave his Jack, aware of the weight on his stomach.

 

After finishing shaving, Rochester would gently pat the remaining foam off Mr. Benny’s face. Mr. Benny had officially become **his** Jack during this time and would hum in pleasure at the gentle press of the warm towel. It would become a moan of pleasure when Rochester traced the shaved areas with his thumb, the sensitive skin feeling silky smooth beneath his callused skin. Jack’s blue eyes (blue-er than Lake Louise on a sultry summer day) would be half-lidded and hazy.  

 

Rochester always thought Mr. Benny was much like a cat – finicky, concerned with his own appearance and easy to irritate. However, much like a cat, Mr. Benny would suddenly soften to reveal his Jack. Surprisingly insecure and shy, with a craving for love. Shaving was one of the few times that Jack was pliable and soft, accepting affection without a murmur. Sometimes they would finish up and sometimes – Jack would grab onto Rochester’s wrist to keep him in place and press his head into Rochester’s stomach. Rochester would interlace their fingers and stand there for however long Jack needed, enjoying the quiet peace and shared love.

 

Yes, shaving Jack Benny was indeed one of Rochester’s favorite parts of his day.


End file.
